Life given by the Force
by FanGirl Gamer
Summary: Han finally returns from a 2 month mission set by the Senate. All he can think about is seeing his wife, Leia-Who has some wonderful and life-chaning news! (Set after Tatooine ghost and before Heir to the Empire) Please R/R.


**A/N: Hello everyone, I just decided to write a short star wars fic while my other ones are in progress. So please read, review and enjoy!**

Life given by the Force

I have always loved Leia, Ever since I first laid eyes on her. She was just a young princess that had just lost her home planet, and her family. I never thought I would ever have a chance of having a relationship with her, I just kept my distance and admired her from a far. And the first time I kissed her was by far the best moment of my life, and being frozen in carbonite-not being able to see her for at least a year was by far the worst. It was like being stuck in the middle of a Tatooine desert without any water while suffering from dehydration. There are times when I forget how lucky I am to have Leia, I mean, she is just so beautiful, so intelligent, she is simply amazing! There was just one thing I felt was missing, kids. I never really thought about having a family-until I met Leia. And I respect and understand her choice not to have children. But all that was about to change!

It was early on a beautiful summer morning on Coruscant, And Han had finally returned from a 2 month mission organised by the Senate. But for the entire time, only one thing had been on his mind-Leia. He had not seen her for what seemed like eternity, all he wanted was to be with her again, hug her again and kiss her again. He slowly eased the _Falcon_ into the docking bay- while looking around frantically to see if Leia was waiting for him, And fortunately for him, she was. It was the first time Han didn't care to check and double-check the _Falcon _before leaving, all he could think about was just being near Leia. Coruscant's golden sun almost blinded him as he rushed out of the legendary Freighter and towards the love of his life. If someone had told Han that he had never ran so fast his life, he would have believed them. He swiftly-but gently flung her arms around her, pulled her close to him and kiss her passionately.

"Oh, Leia, I love you!" He whispered in between kisses.

"I love you too!"  
"I've missed you so much, not being with you has been like torture!"

"I've missed you too!" As they finally pulled away the amazing feeling of finally being together seemed to take away their ability to speak-so all they could do was stare at each other with deep love. Their minds seemed to connect, they walked hand-in-hand towards their speeder.

"Han"  
"Yeah?"  
"Umm… Why don't you let me drive?"  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, you've been flying the _Falcon _for a while. You deserve to relax"

"Okay, if your sure"  
"I am"  
"Thank-you, Sweetheart" He gave her gentle kiss before they slipped into the speeder. There was something about Leia that made Han feel uneasy, She was acting like there was something on her mind and she seemed jumpy. She wasn't saying much either, and she was driving carefully-Too carefully.

"Leia, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"  
"It just seems like something's on your mind?"

"No, I'm fine" Han just nodded, but he didn't believe her, He could read her like a book-and something wasn't right.

They soon arrived at their Coruscant home, with the sun still beating down on them.

"How about a drink?"  
"Are you kidding?" He joked. "I've just gotten back, I've been itching to spend some _quality _time with you" He gently stroked Leia's cheek as she blushed redder than Mustafa's surface. Although Han had been planning on taking Leia into the bedroom, the itch of being together just needed to be scratched. Han slammed down onto the sofa, pulled the delicate princess down on top of him and kissed her very long and very deep.

"Gods, I really really love you!" A secret tear slipped down Leia's cheek as she sat up and looked away. However she had no idea weather it was from happiness or sadness.  
"Leia? What's wrong?" A couple of tears nearly attacked Han's face as well. "Have I done something?"

"No, Han it's not you"  
"Then what's is it?"  
"Something wonderful has happened"  
"What?"  
"Han, I'm pregnant" Han's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, He thought his life couldn't get any better, but now he was going to be a father! Once again he kissed Leia passionately.  
"Leia Organa Solo, I really do love you!"


End file.
